


18岁给我一个堂堂

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #18岁软萌小孟 老父亲与叛逆儿子的角色互换





	1. Chapter 1

*  
“周九良，周九良！你醒醒！”周九良是被一阵童声吵醒的，他还没完全清醒过来，眯起眼睛看着正揪着他领子摇晃的小孩儿，一脸懵逼。  
眼前的小孩大约六七岁吧，大眼睛双眼皮，一脸机灵相，现在正跨坐在他腹部，居高临下的看着他。  
“你是…谁家的？”周九良撑着身子坐了起来，与坐在他身上的小孩儿对视，小孩儿翻了个白眼，奶声奶气的一口东北腔：“你睁开你那个眼看看我，认不出来？”  
周九良仔细看了看，小孩儿脸圆乎乎的，头发细细软软，嘴巴嘟着，老大不高兴的样子。小孩儿看着有点眼熟，周九良瞪大了眼睛，忽然想起了本该睡在旁边的孟鹤堂，四下看了看，他却不在。  
“你…你是孟鹤堂的孩子？”周九良试探性的开了口，小孩儿一把扯上了他的脸，咬牙切齿：“我什么时候有孩子了我？我就是你孟哥！”  
*  
叫孟哥不太合适吧，周九良洗漱干净，又把够不着洗手台的孟鹤堂擦洗干净，两人大眼瞪小眼的坐在了沙发上。  
据孟鹤堂的说法，早上醒过来就变成这样了，周九良伸手捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸，却被孟鹤堂一巴掌拍开：“别乱摸，烦着呢。”  
周九良索性把孟鹤堂抱在了怀里，五六岁的小孩儿能有多大劲，拳打脚踢的挣扎也构不成什么威胁，只能气呼呼的被周九良按在怀里揉脑袋。  
周九良一边上手一边教育孩子：“孟哥，不是，堂堂，不要跟大人耍横，容易吃亏。”小孩儿的头发又软又顺，在周九良手下很快就乱成了鸡窝，孟鹤堂没了脾气，垂着手臂随他折腾：“你不能因为我变小了就不叫哥了吧？”  
周九良笑出了声，并没有停手：“我乐意。”  
*  
要不说小孩长得是真快呢，大约过了一个小时的样子，周九良发现堂堂长高了，他抱着孟鹤堂来到镜子前，让他自己看。  
孟鹤堂端详了一会儿镜子里自己的样子：“我记得我上小学那会儿就长这样。”他伸出手臂比量了一下自己的身高和周九良的差距，撇了撇嘴：“我也有今天。”  
周九良心情大好，他一把把孟鹤堂抱了起来，活像抱了个冬瓜一样的颠了颠，又作势要把孟鹤堂往上抛，吓得孟鹤堂抱紧了他的脖颈嗷嗷怪叫。  
周九良笑的上气不接下气：“堂堂，你叫哥哥我就把你放下来。”孟鹤堂气的想给这个嘚瑟过了头的小兔崽子一巴掌，但想起了周九良“不要和大人耍横”的教育，硬生生忍了下来。  
*  
吃过午饭，孟鹤堂的眉眼逐渐看出了清秀，脸上的婴儿肥也有了消退的趋势，他不自然的看着正盯着他脸看的周九良，别扭的说了一句：“你瞅啥？”声音也褪去了孩子气，能听出有了点低音炮的潜质。  
周九良乐了：“堂堂，你倒仓真早。”说着把孟鹤堂从沙发上拉了起来，他伸手比量了一下两人的身高：“这个时候得上初中了吧？”在孟鹤堂偷偷踮脚的作弊之下，他大概长到了周九良肩膀的位置。  
孟鹤堂抓了抓脑袋：“嗯，估计是十来岁了吧，不到十四，十四那年晒的特别黑，现在还没黑到那个地步。”说着他瞥了周九良一眼：“你再嘚瑟啊，再长大点我可就能揍你了。”  
周九良给了他一个意味深长的眼神，随手拍了一把他的屁股：“我也希望你能长快点，毕竟我不是个变态。”  
*  
周九良捂着自己的胳膊，有些幽怨的看着对面坐着的黝黑黝黑的孟鹤堂，不得不说年轻人气性真大，手劲儿也大，还很守信用，说要揍他就一点不含糊。  
“疼不？”孟鹤堂翘着二郎腿，幸灾乐祸的看着周九良，表情实属欠揍，他忍了很久了。  
周九良看着孟鹤堂已经开始变明显了的喉结和手臂上的肌肉线条：“堂堂，你这时候是不是混社会去了，揍人疼，还晒成这个德行。”  
孟鹤堂抱了个抱枕在怀里，躺在沙发上傻乐：“这一年上中专去要军训嘛，要不说小孩儿就是实在，一点不偷懒，让干啥干啥，完了那年阳光还特别好，不就晒成这个德行了。”  
好嘛，周九良默默看着躺在沙发上的人无意间从衣服里露出的一小截儿白嫩的腰，控制不住的咽了口口水。  
加油，很快就能吃了，周九良暗暗在心里给自己打气，选择性无视了任性妄为的孟鹤堂蹬在他大腿上的脚。  
*  
看孟鹤堂长大是个很有意思的过程，周九良饶有兴味的看着孟鹤堂的皮肤一点一点变白，调侃道：“堂堂，你掉色了。”  
孟鹤堂正玩着手机，头也不抬，蹬了他一脚。惹得周九良腹诽道，果然青少年是最容易手机上瘾的群体。  
周九良一下抓住了他的脚踝，这时候的孟鹤堂将近成年了，正是当年周九良遇到孟鹤堂的年纪，周九良轻轻揉捏着孟鹤堂纤细的脚踝，语气不自觉的放的温柔了一些：“堂堂，你这个年纪在干嘛呢？”  
孟鹤堂抬头看了他一眼，放下了手机。他仔细的想了想：“嗯…中专毕业了，去了北京，应该还没考德云社吧。”  
说着说着，孟鹤堂一时兴起，突然翻身下了沙发，摩拳擦掌，在周九良面前踢了踢腿活动了一下：“这时候学跳舞了，身子骨软乎，看着啊！”  
孟鹤堂干净利落的下了个腰，吓得周九良一下从沙发上站了起来要扶，孟鹤堂又一下倒立了起来，手臂撑着前进了几步，一边还安慰周九良：“没事儿，你孟哥这时候皮实着呢，腰没事。”说完站了起来，冲周九良笑了一下。  
*  
周九良眼神一暗，孟鹤堂皮的这一下可把他吓得不轻，他孟哥腰一直不好，就是因为年轻学舞蹈，上台表演太废腰落下的病根。  
他走上前去，摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发，这时候的孟鹤堂还没有长到和他一样的高度，比他略矮一些，摸起来倒是很顺手：“堂堂，想展示腰软还有很多方式。”  
比如，最合周九良心意的一种。

将将成年的孟鹤堂像是刚从树上采下来的新鲜果子，摆在了周九良面前，令他食指大动。  
周九良把欲拒还迎的孟鹤堂牢牢的按在了沙发上，迫不及待封上了孟鹤堂刚想骂他的嘴，唇舌交缠，把所有骂人的词都封缄在了孟鹤堂柔软又鲜嫩的唇间，这时候的孟鹤堂还没有学会抽烟，口腔里清新又干净，周九良放肆的攫取着他的津液，手掌抵住他的后脑勺，方便自己更加深入。  
沙发柔软，不吃重量，孟鹤堂被周九良压在身下，纤腰弯成一弯新月，双腿被周九良用大腿抵住膝盖，强行分开，不知所措的随着周九良的抚摸在他的腰侧磨蹭着。  
周九良喘着粗气，直截了当的摸上了孟鹤堂的胯下，那里已然顶起了帐篷，他轻轻揉捏着，满意的看着身下的孟鹤堂因为激烈的接吻而通红的双颊：“堂堂，接个吻就硬成这样，这么敏感？”  
孟鹤堂低声呻吟着，喘息声情色又好听：“你没18过是怎么的…年轻…都这样…”周九良扯下了孟鹤堂的裤子，俯下身去隔着内裤轻轻舔舐了一下那处敏感，惹得孟鹤堂忍不住浑身一颤，周九良按住他不断颤抖试图并拢的腿根：“我18的时候您又不是没见过，我这样过吗？”说着扯下了孟鹤堂的内裤，在他的小声抗议中把尚且青嫩的性器含入了口中。  
“你...你别...”随着周九良吞吐的动作，孟鹤堂忍不住口中的呻吟，双手无意识的抓紧了周九良的头发，又很快松开了手，这样的刺激对于这具年轻的身体来说实在太过了，孟鹤堂头脑一片空白，随着周九良的动作小幅度的往上挺腰，眼睛里含满了情欲附赠的生理性泪水。  
周九良很少做口活，但学习模仿能力相当出色，他收紧了口腔的肌肉，小心翼翼的不让牙齿剐蹭到性器，吞吐了不多时就感觉到孟鹤堂的呻吟声变了调，他满意的送了孟鹤堂两个深喉，吐出了性器，借着那点口水的润滑用手指不停摩擦着性器敏感的顶端，孟鹤堂马上就泄了他一手，无力的瘫在了沙发上。  
周九良抽了张纸把手上的白浊擦去，看到孟鹤堂在偷偷瞥他，坏笑了一下，把没擦干净的那点精液涂在了孟鹤堂嘴边，看着孟鹤堂别过了头去，周九良调侃：“怎么着，年轻时候有洁癖？”孟鹤堂哼哼了两声，表示不想理他。  
周九良捞着孟鹤堂的小腰，把他抱了起来，飞快的把他扒了个光，孟鹤堂环着他的脖颈，把脸埋在了他的颈窝里，不好意思抬头，仿佛身体变小了他的脸皮也薄了起来，不敢直视周九良直白热辣盯着他赤裸身体的的眼神。周九良在他肩头上留下个牙印儿，惹得孟鹤堂吃痛的呜咽了一声，轻轻捶了一下他的后背：“狗吗你是，吃肉没吃够？”  
周九良暗示的揉了揉孟鹤堂白嫩的臀肉，手指不安分的往臀缝探去：“吃你我可没够。”  
即使润滑液到了位，但周九良的开拓还是有些困难，紧窄的后穴好像连一根手指都吃不进，张张合合把好不容易送进去的那点液体都吐了出来，挂在穴口要落不落泛着水光。孟鹤堂咬着自己的手指忍耐着羞耻的呻吟，虽然身体青嫩，但心理的欲望却已燎原，他难耐的摆了摆臀部，蹭着周九良抵在他会阴处的灼热性器，小声催促：“你快点...”  
周九良听了这话，把孟鹤堂的手拉了过来，不顾他的挣扎，往他手指上倒了点润滑液：“你自己来。”孟鹤堂赌了气，伸手就往后穴探，在周九良眼皮子底下自慰一样的给自己扩张着。  
周九良的手一点也闲不住，把玩上了他胸前两点乳珠，手指上还有些润滑液的残余，尽数抹在了那已经挺立起来小东西上，打着圈磋磨着，时不时用牙齿轻咬。上下两处同时传来的刺激让孟鹤堂软了腰，他把手指从后穴中拿出，两手把埋在他胸前使坏的周九良的脸托起来，迫不及待的与他接吻，主动伸出舌头与他纠缠，他模糊不清的嘟囔着：“差不多了，快进来...”  
周九良不跟他客气，轻轻松松的把孟鹤堂调了个个，让他跪趴在了自己身下，这个姿势最显腰身，他用手按了按孟鹤堂的腰，性器头部在后穴打着转，孟鹤堂自觉地塌下了腰，灵活的扭摆着臀部，无声的催促着周九良插进去。  
这样再能忍也太有定力了，周九良自认不是当代柳下惠，他对准了穴口，粗大的性器一寸一寸的往里挺进着。他忍不住低喘了两声，实在太紧了，内里高热紧致，随着他挺动的动作收缩吮吸着，整根没入后，周九良没有留给孟鹤堂一点适应的时间，就又抽出又狠狠地捅了进去。  
“啊…嗯呃……你…你轻点……”孟鹤堂忍不住回头去看，这一下挺入太过突然，他手指忍不住抠紧了沙发，来缓解过分涌入的欲望。  
周九良双手掐住了他的腰，忍住了骂脏话的欲望，眼前的视觉刺激太过于情色，孟鹤堂的腰没有一丝多余的线条，平滑又紧致，白嫩的后腰上镶嵌着两个浅浅的腰窝，随着他挺动的动作一下一下若隐若现。  
周九良加快了速度，肉体碰撞的声音混合着孟鹤堂压抑不住的呻吟在安静的室内显得格外的淫靡，孟鹤堂有些受不住，周九良不知道吃错了什么药，明知道他还没适应还要越动越快，过载的快感在体内叫嚣着，理智被剥夺的恐慌感刺激着孟鹤堂的神经，他高叫出声：“九良…你…你…慢点……啊…受不了…”  
周九良的手痴迷的在他的腰上摸来摸去，听到他的请求，那双手停滞在了他的小腹上，周九良轻轻撸动着前段已经流出清液的性器，长出了一口气，腰胯动作不停：“叫哥哥。”  
命门被人掌握在手中，孟鹤堂本能的不再挣扎，他没听清周九良的话，继续呜呜咽咽的求饶：“慢点…嗯……太过了…”  
周九良往那团雪白的臀肉上打了一巴掌，留下个浅浅的红印儿，这一动作刺激的后穴猛的收缩了一下，夹的周九良忍不住闷哼了一声，他惩罚似的撸动了几下孟鹤堂的性器，动作有些粗鲁：“叫哥哥，快点。”  
孟鹤堂扭动了几下，试图往前挪动来逃避在他体内疯狂挞伐的性器，却没有力气，动弹不得，他身子都软了，上半身贴在了沙发上，屁股翘的老高，他忍不住顺着周九良的意思求饶：“哥…哥哥……你…慢点…”话一出口就羞耻的无地自容，暗暗埋怨周九良这个变态的要求，却又忍不住因为脱口而出的称呼而更加兴奋。  
周九良的手正顺着他的背脊抚摸，光裸的背上平滑白净，这时候还没有纹身，只有浅浅的背沟。听到他想要的称呼，周九良满意的慢下了动作，不再大开大合的抽插，性器顶端在内里研磨着，时不时擦过敏感点，他像在逗猫一样，手指在孟鹤堂胸前打转，感觉到孟鹤堂的迎合就马上撤开，惹得孟鹤堂带上了哭腔，比起平时稍显稚嫩的嗓音有了鼻音更加娇憨诱人：“你别……别欺负人…”  
周九良笑了笑，手指点了点孟鹤堂的尾椎骨：“我乐意，叫我什么呢？”说完，挺动了一下下身，孟鹤堂接着就求了饶：“哥哥…我错了……”  
周九良把性器拔了出来，把浑身无力的孟鹤堂翻了个身，他捏住孟鹤堂的下巴，诱哄着他接吻，下身重新又插了进去。  
孟鹤堂抬起手抱紧了他的肩背，两腿大开，随着他的动作无力的晃着，呻吟声模糊在两人唇齿之间，随着孟鹤堂的一声闷哼，他又射在了两人之间，浊液顺着他的腰腹流了下来。  
周九良直起身子，抚了抚那软腰，手指划过腰侧，痒的孟鹤堂瑟缩了一下，周九良把手上沾上的液体又抹在孟鹤堂唇边：“堂堂，喜不喜欢哥哥？”孟鹤堂两眼无神，随着周九良越发放肆的抽插动作轻声呻吟着，听到周九良露骨的荤话，双手忍不住捂上了脸，却又诚实的在指缝间流露出变了调的声音：“喜欢…哥哥……”  
就算年龄变小了些，孟鹤堂也是个不折不扣的媚骨妖精，周九良倒吸了一口气，他掐紧了孟鹤堂的腰，俯身在他脸侧听他忍不住的媚叫呻吟，他轻吻了一下孟鹤堂挡在脸上的手背，手心在那腰上流连，他忍不住称赞道：“好腰，堂堂，这就给你。”  
孟鹤堂无力的侧躺在沙发上，由着吃饱喝足的周九良给他清理着后穴，方才射进去的精液在周九良手指的动作间缓缓从深处流了出来，那滋味并不怎么好受，孟鹤堂哼了两声撒娇，伸出手臂要周九良抱，马上就得偿所愿。  
周九良手臂环着他，轻轻吻着他的颈侧：“难受了？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，一开口又是明显的鼻音，埋怨的话也说的像是撒娇：“你也…太过分了。”  
周九良笑了，轻咬了一下他的耳垂：“谁让你叫哥哥？我怎么忍得住。”孟鹤堂无奈的看着恶人先告状的周九良，只期盼着自己快点长大一些，好不再让这个小禽兽抓住这种便宜。  
*  
晚间时分，孟鹤堂和周九良终于确认，孟鹤堂在长回了原有的31岁之后就没有再快速生长的迹象，孟鹤堂长出了一口气：“还好没长成个老头子。”周九良则不无遗憾的咂了咂嘴，他还没品尝够18岁的孟鹤堂，虽然31岁的孟鹤堂他也喜欢的不得了，但他不免留恋于他孟哥过于年轻鲜嫩的肉体。  
孟鹤堂一眼就看出这个小兔崽子心里在想什么，他揪起周九良一只耳朵，咬牙切齿：“你别想了，改天就该让你也来这么一遭，让你感受感受人在屋檐下不得不低头的滋味。”  
周九良讨好的凑上去亲了亲孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“孟哥，我要是变回了18岁，不好过的还是你。”孟鹤堂气的给了周九良一脚：“不叫我堂堂了？你给我边玩儿去！”  
周九良一点也不恼，他抱紧了孟鹤堂的腰：“您要是乐意听我叫您堂堂我就接着叫。”说着不怀好意的露出个坏笑：“不知道您还有这个癖好。”  
孟鹤堂放弃了挣扎，任由周九良把他抱得紧紧的腻歪。算了，这都是自己挑的，孟鹤堂叹了口气，无奈的在周九良的怀里蹭了蹭。


	2. Chapter 2

戳一下下方的↓

←previous chapter


End file.
